A liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal display panel, which comprises a backlight source and a liquid crystal screen that covers the backlight source. A backlight module serves as a light source of the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight module generally comprises a light guide plate and a bar-shaped light-emitting element that is arranged on a side surface of the light guide plate. The liquid crystal screen covers the backlight module on a light-exiting surface of the light guide plate. The light-emitting element can be a quantum tube or a cold-cathode tube. Other kinds of light source, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) for example, can be used for irradiating the quantum tube, so that quantum dots in the quantum tube can be excited to emit light. The light that is emitted by the quantum tube enters into the light guide plate from a side surface, i.e., a light-entering surface thereof, exits from the light guide plate through a plate surface, i.e., a light-exiting surface thereof, and enters into the liquid crystal screen. The light that exits from the light guide plate can be modulated, so that images and colors can be displayed on the liquid crystal screen.
Due to special structure of eye, a plane image that is received by retina is “distorted” physically, and the “distorted” image needs to be converted into the plane image in the brain. The image that is displayed on a curved liquid crystal screen which has a basically same radian as the eye can be mapped into the brain directly, and thus audiences can enjoy a more comfortable and more natural visual experience.
Since the curved liquid crystal screen has a curved surface, the light guide plate should be bent to be a curved plate which has a same curvature as the liquid crystal screen. Accordingly, in the backlight module in which light enters from a side surface thereof, the light-emitting element also needs to be bent to be a curved shape with the same curvature so as to obtain a better display effect. However, the bar-shaped light-emitting element is generally product with a glass tube shell. For example, with respect to the quantum tube, quantum dots thereof are packaged in a straight glass tube. For another example, with respect to the cold-cathode tube, high luminous efficiency fluorescer with three primary colors is packaged in a hard glass tube. The manufacturing technology of light-emitting element with a certain curvature is complicated, and a cost thereof is rather high. By comparison, the production of straight bar-shaped light-emitting element is simple, a qualified rate of the product is high, and a cost thereof is relatively low.